


Give a Man a Mask and He Tells You His Truth

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Poly!Queen Week 2019 [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Masquerade, Not-Cheating Cheating Brian, Poly!Queen Week 2019, borderline harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Freddie is hosting a Masquerade and when Brian thinks he finds Roger amongst the sea of masks he confidently makes an ass of himself.





	Give a Man a Mask and He Tells You His Truth

**Author's Note:**

> For the three prompts of: Masquerade, Jealousy, Someone flirts too much with a stranger and the others show them who they belong to

To celebrate the Summer Equinox all the lords and ladies of all of Rhye where invited to the royal celebration. Freddie as one of the Queens had decided he wanted a masquerade. Roger didn't have a problem with this as it meant he got to dress up and have a little bit of fun. Full masquerade called for a mask that covered the entirety of the face, a covering for the hair and a full body suit, including gloves and a covering of the neck. 

Roger was concerned what would get him recognized would be his voice so he had Crystal, his squire to be his partner throughout the evening and be his voice. He didn't want be partnered with one of the boys because this would serve as a singular opportunity to hide away from them and get away from royal expectations.

While Roger's favorite color was red and his most flattering colors tended to be blue and green, his outfit was a cream damask covered with multi-colored ibises. Roger was concerned everyone would think he'd have a lion or even a horse mask, so he'd chosen a mink face of dark brown bordering on black. His hair was hidden under a head scarf topped with a fancy tricorn with large feathers. Crystal's outfit was far simpler, plain grey delaine with pale blue piping. His mask was a bauta with its mouthless pointed bottom half, and a mask applique design painted around his eyes.

They make their way towards the west wing and tried to vanish into the crowd. Everyone is bedecked in such splendour they almost feel too simple. The women have large voluminous skirts with numerous feathers attached to their masks, and everyone has opulent jewelry. All Crystal had was a singular copper broach. Roger had a large solid gold bird pendant, its eye was a ruby and the tips of its spread wings were connected to the chain. 

Perhaps the people had gone so all out was because anyone could be royalty. Crystal must have had the same thought for he whispered in Roger's ear, "Wanna bet that if we find the simplest dressed person we'll find Deaky?"

Roger snickered, "No bet. I'm sure Freddie is glamorous though." The Queens had in fact made a wager about if they could discover each other's secret identities without revealing their own. A wager Roger was eager to win, as the reward was guaranteed carnal fun. 

"Probably with a lot of feathers too," Crystal added as they stared in horror at a lady completely hidden in miles of ruffles and thick plumage. "Looks really comfortable," Crystal joked.

"Let's go see if we can't find my boys." The ballroom had been completely decked out at Freddie's wishes. Roger had known that Freddie had wanted a layered theme but seeing it person was very impressive and a little intimidating. Royal parties were always a little about that, they were about important alliances that could be made and for everyone to remember why they bowed to the Queens, much like a military parade. 

They skirt around until they get to the dance floor where one man is dancing wildly. They look at each other, they can't raise an eyebrow under their masks but they are both thinking it regardless. Deaky? Before they can decide on how to approach a tall man rushes in front of Roger, "Help," The man begs quietly as his eyes dart to the side where a very determined bejeweled lady in a large floral dress is pushing her way through the crowd.

"A dance good sir?" Roger says in his chosen disguised voice as he extended his hand. The man doesn't hesitant to grab Roger's hand and bring them out to the dance floor. It's hard to tell the color of his eyes with the shadows created by the mask but he's tall enough to be Brian. Which might very well have been what the determined lady thought and why she was so determined to get to him. While the Queens are all married to each other legally, they will need more heirs in the future and thus more consorts, unless Veronica will birth four boys all by herself. 

"Were the masks meant to be animal themed?" The stranger asked as he touched his bird mask, his accent is German although he could be faking it. "I just picked this because I liked it but I didn't know so many people would have them."

"No there was no such theme nor obligation to wear one, animals just prove to be a popular motif."

"And yours is lovely, your everything is lovely," The stranger said politely but Roger could tell he meant nothing more by his tone. Merely making polite conversation and admiring the fine craftsmanship that money could buy. He also held himself in Roger's hold like he was not a lover of men. "A marten is an interesting choice."

Roger scowled unamused. "It's not a marten, it's a mink."

The man blinks, "Oh, I am unaware of this animal?"

Clearly not Brian then, who not only knows but cares, deeply, about all animals and the innocent. "It's the fur people wear around their neck as opposed to coats of sable." Unless the stranger is purposely fucking up to throw Roger off the trail.

"So you are soft?" Roger's face of fury is normally enough to get people to stop, except his fellow monarchs that enjoy riling him up, but for once his face is covered and the stranger has no idea how deep he's digging himself.

"I think she's gone, I've had enough of dancing," Roger replied curtly as he stops dancing and walks to Crystal, who was not where Roger had left him, but rather on more on the eastern side talking passionately with another tall man. 

As he approaches he can tell that Crystal is doing a rather decent impression of Roger doing an impression. It's hard to make one's voice naturally sound higher so Roger also pitches is voice low, as he has a naturally high speaking voice this comes off as an almost normal voice. It's a little higher for Crystal but he's pulling it off decently. Most noticeably Crystal has smoothed his more rough working class accent into Roger's one.

The tall man dressed in a white tunic with red and yellow embellishments appears eager to talk to who seems to be one of the Crowned Queens. Roger, thankfully not followed by his German dance partner, comes just as the man must make a passionate plea, reaching out to touch Crystal's arm. Crystal turns to look at Roger and clearly, even through the mask, rolls his eyes, "Oh, I'm so happy you're back, how was your dancing?" Crystal says trying for Roger's drunk enthusiastic voice.

"It was fine," Roger retorts in his best imitation of Crystal's voice. The man in white seems even more excited by this, which means he is knowledgeable enough to know what Queen Taylor's squire sounds like, interesting. 

The man's hand is still on Crystal's bicep and rubs him gently with his thumb. Roger can tell that Crystal is tempted to break at least the stranger's nose if not the very offending hand. "It's so lovely to see you here," The stranger crooned stepping forward.

"Is it now?" Crystal said, now more certain than ever that he was being mistaken for his boss.

"You and I could... find some way to enjoy ourselves," They wrapped another hand around the back of Crystal's neck. "It is a party after all."

Roger found this endlessly amusing as he had offend suffered at parties like this, especially consider how attractive people found him. He was also impressed and little disbelieving that his squire was being so tolerant of this behavior, although maybe not that surprised as it probably won't be the first time Crystal had used Roger's rank to bag himself a lay. 

Roger plays the part of dutiful squire by tuning out the conversation and staring instead into the background. That's when he spotted an unlikely couple. Roger had figured that in order to hope to pass unseen, Freddie wouldn't dress in red or yellow, his signature colors. The who Roger had noticed was dressed in black with beautiful appliques done in silver thread. Their mask was opalescent, made of a mother-of-pearl mosaic. By his side was someone dressed in earthy shades of maroon, mustard yellow and brown. Portly and far humbler than his companion. 

Clearly to Roger, it was Freddie companied by Jim. It was hard to be certain and yet they way that person held themself, the sheer confidence that oozed from every pore. Even when they the four of them had been little more than merchants and craftsmen's sons, Freddie had dressed as though he was expected in court everyday. Freddie has always acted like he was wearing a crown regardless of his actual position. 

Roger had always longed for the greatest power and heights but he hadn't known to project until he had met Fred. Deaky had, unsurprisingly to those that really knew him, stepped up to the duty of royalty. John was responsible and caring but also smart and clever, watching in the background and listening carefully to the meaning between their words. 

It is actually Brian that struggles the most with it. Brian is capable of being as haughty as the next of them and he is undoubtedly proud. Yet he falters at formality, fails to understand the importance of things like protocols and manner of address, constantly asks that people address him by his name and without his title. He seems to have no understanding of the importance of symbolism and all that contributes to soft power. They love him dearly regardless for he is a good man and talented lawmaker but he is a foolish politician. 

Which is why- Roger focused again as the stranger tries to escalate with Crystal. The stranger's mask was a black dragon, not a ferocious drakes but rather a sly wise serpent. This fool was clearly, to Roger, none other than Brian. Tall, dumb, and likely to flirt with anything that caught his eye. Disappointed but not surprised. 

Roger wasn't going to get jealous over this, not this time, not again. While Deaky has Veronica, he is satisfied with this sole consort and Roger is not jealous to share one of his men for he knows they need heirs. Brian however, he doesn't seek a sole female companion as Royal Consort. No, Brian is greedy and needy. He has the love of three passionate, dedicated men and still that is not enough for him. 

He does not seek out women solely for the pleasure of their flesh, Roger has been known to have that desire. On that end the boys are more than capable of satisfying Brian, what he seeks out in both other men and women is their emotional comfort. He uses them as a crutch for all the he feels he cannot tell his fellow monarchs about. Once his emotional baggage dumped, he abandons them without returning the favor. 'For the greater good' and peace in the realm Brian claims as he, who broke up with them, mopes about broken heartly. 

And all three of them feel the same range of emotions when they see Brian pine for another's love, betrayed, heartbroken and jealous. Jealous that what they have to offer isn't enough. If Brian wants to flirt with Crystal Roger can only hope his squire fucks some sense into the dumbass.

Roger is going to go and try and find John. Winning this wager will make him feel better. Roger abandons Crystal and searches for Deaky. It would be obvious for Deaky to be in something plain as that is his fashion preference. However that would be too easy and his pride would demand he at least make an effort to win. And in the past Deaky had allowed for Freddie to dress him in lovely silky fabrics such as taffeta or georgette. 

Roger asks a man to dance as to not be conspicuously searching the ballroom although most everyone else was. Maybe it was more conspicuous to not be interested in others identity. Roger had merely randomly picked someone that was waiting on the edge of the dance floor alone, as that was the unspoken rule of etiquette of how to wait to be asked. Of all the people waiting Roger had picked this one for he was dressed so beautifully. Velvets in pink and green, an odd daring combination but it worked well with the brown of their wig. "Who are we looking for?" The stranger asked politely, he sounded very young, as he too was on the look out.

"Why for a Queen of course," Roger replied in his fake accent. "Isn't that what everyone is looking for?"

"No, not me at least, but I will help you. Do we know what they are wearing?"

"Now that would make it far too easy," Roger teased. "I believe we are looking for understated glamour, subtle... mmm I don't think elegance is really the word. I think simple but strong and bold are rather the idea. But I am capable of dancing and looking," Roger said with a sly glance at the youth that was a rather poor dance partner. "How about you tell me who *you* are looking for."

Roger was willing to bet the stranger was blushing under his mask, "I met someone, they were so nice and lovely but far above me I could never- I didn't know when I would ever see them again-"

"Ah, because everyone is invited to court for the Summer Equinox." 

"Could that be who you are looking for sir?" The youth pointed discreetly to whom Roger had thought was Freddie.

"I have already spotted that one. I'm looking for another. How about you describe to me what you think your person might be wearing-" Just then they perform the dance's required turn and Roger saw him. 

It wasn't what he was wearing but rather his behavior. Roger had paid little attention when they had first walked in but as a trained soldier he always looked for all the exits. He had made note of that man resting on the balconies as the crowd grew naturally dense with the chiming of the hour that signaled the start of the party. 

This same man that now was standing near the musicians, doing his best to hold out from dancing, merely bobbing his head, patting his foot and twitching his fingers. Deaky's funky dancing could definitely give him away. Instead he was giggling uncontrollably with a lady, a drink in hand. Roger bid goodbye and good luck to his partner as he excused himself. As he approach he didn't think that was Deaky's first drink. 

Deaky was doing nothing to disguise his voice. Possibly because of how much he'd had to drink, possibly because after about an hour of not getting caught he'd let his defense fall. Roger was so certain that that laughs was Deaky he snuck up behind him and whispered in his ear, "Brian's trying to fuck Crystal. Help me stop him."

Deaky straightened, recognizing Roger's distinctive voice easily. Deaky nodded to the Lady his dismissal as they walked with purpose away, "What gave me away?"

"You mean aside from the indigo saxony?" Roger teased, Deaky's favorite color in his favorite 'fancy' fabric. The fabric was in fact dyed so dark it appeared black from further away but Roger was going to lie if it benefited him. When Freddie dressed Deaky it was in smooth, silky fabrics like taffeta or georgette befitting of his station. When Deaky was trusted to dress himself, he didn't always wear wear matt, unshiny fabrics that people like Crystal prefered. No rather than delaine or cambric, when left to his own devices Deaky tended to prefer dupioni or lawn, subtle but clearly noble. Saxony was a fabric that rather perfectly straddled that line. From far it could be mistaken for wool but from close up, it was clear that it was far finer than that.

"Yeah all I'm missing is some sable," Deaky poked back, frustration in his tone, possibly at losing, possibly at Brian. 

"Why does everyone think I am a marten? This is a mink," Roger corrected again, pointing at his mask as Deaky spoke of the fur of marten. 

Deaky doesn't care about Roger's temper. Roger is all bark, constantly angry and shouting. You hear crashing only to find out it's only Roger throwing plates into the walls again. "Have you found Freddie?"

"Pretty sure but you're the first I approached. That's where we are headed now, do you see him?"

"No, I- Yes," It was hard to not notice Freddie, he commanded the attention so thoroughly. Also he was dressed in black and white like they had done when they were conquering - well everything really- the battles and the hearts and mind of the people. "Are we all dressed in black and white?" John astutely pointed out what Roger, despite his cleverness in finding them, had failed to see.

"Well, I'm not really in black and white and neither are you. We are just in shades similar to." 

"Yes and Freddie is not literally wearing a glove of black on his left but I think the point is still made. I don't see anyone else in white and only maybe half a dozen in black."

Roger looked around to find that Deaky was sharp as ever. The only far off white Roger saw was probably Brian. Everyone else was dressed in the finest of court clothing which meant rich deep colors. 

They came upon Freddie who was still accompanied by Jim. Freddie was talking to Roger's previous dance partner the German and the woman in that horrific dress that had seemingly caught up with him. Freddie's fake accent was also German and now Roger wonder if it wasn't Brian but Freddie the lady mistook the poor German for. "I'm sure you'll make each other very happy if that's what you want," Freddie said giving his subtle blessing. The woman was clinging onto the man's arm. Roger couldn't see his expression under the mask but he could only imagine.

Roger step confidently between them as he tapped on the monarch's shoulder. His body language asked to speak with Freddie if they were done, the German man objected a, 'please sir,' but Freddie turned away. There was little they could do for him unless her behavior rose from harassment to criminal. 

"What can I do for you? Would you like a dance?" Freddie continued in his mock accent and Roger felt a flicker of doubt about who this might be under that mask. 

Roger spoke in a low voice, "Actually I'd like your help separating my squire from our fool."

Freddie recognized Roger and looked at Deaky curiously, it was hard to read his expression from just the tiny slits that served as eyeholes. "Our wise fool."

"The one, the only one," Deaky added.

"I-I love that man truly. As I love the both of you but if he could stop finding other people to -to! - replace us, I'd be more content." Freddie sighed and seemed to shrink into himself despite his finery, "Aren't we enough?" 

Roger took a deep breath, he could feel the rage in his veins. He wasn't going to knock some sense into a head that was hopefully under all that hair but he was going to yell and smashing things for causing Deaky and Freddie such pain. Roger lead them in a circuit around the room to search for Brian. 

"I've met that man earlier," Roger tried to change the subject, "He was already running away from that woman. What do you know of it?"

Freddie snorted wetly. "Obviously she thinks he's me or Brian. She hasn't outright said, 'I think you are the Queen and I think you should take me on as consort to give you children,' but she hasn't not-not said that."

"Why are people so bold when you give them a mask?" Roger questioned.

"That's why I wanted to host this party." / "I really quite like it," They spoke over each other. Deaky spoken shyly, looking at his shoes. "It's like you've been set free, no rules or limitation, free from all inhibitions. It's nice. To have people talk to me and look at me without seeing a Queen. And I don't have to worry they are just being polite because they want something or because they feel they have too." 

"Well then," Roger swung an arm around Deaky, "It was all worth it then. Did you really have a good time? I saw you were holding yourself back from dancing?"

"I'm a very distinctive dancer," Deaky defended his actions. 

Freddie snorted doing his best to bite back his laughter. Freddie's crisp, loud, booming laughter was very distinctive and would give the game away. "And we love you for it," Freddie said petting Deaky's smooth white porcelain mask.

"Thanks," Deaky said in a tone that indicated he was rolling his eyes, "Anyways it's not like I don't dance at every other party we host."

Roger looked carefully for the white of Brian's suit and thus it was easy to find him cornering Crystal that was keeping him at arm's length. Which was good as if Crystal had returned Brian's lust for him Roger would have to replace his beloved squire and that would piss him off even more. They were apart from the crowd and in the shadows, the most privacy that could be had in the ballroom, the space between the food table and the kitchen entrance under the third's banister. 

The three of them walked up to their wayward husband, while Jim hung respectfully back. What little of Crystal's eyes were visible noticed and locked on to them. "Are you bothering this good sir?" Freddie said in his excellent German accent, it sounded almost exactly like Winnies.

"No, no, not bothering. We were appreciating each other's company."

Crystal, gods bless Crystal and that fact that he did not ever remotely give a single shit, spoke, "Yeah, is that what you call begging for me to get on my knees and give you a little taste."

"It'd be little alright," Deaky spoke with a voice that bordered on American. Deaky had meant little as in it wouldn't have lasted long but everyone assumed a different meaning. 

Freddie couldn't even bite down on his hand to stop his laughter with his mask on but managed to only let out choked off yips rather than his very distinctive laugh. Roger was finding it just as difficult while Deaky simply exuded being completely done with this.

"Well you hear it here first," Crystal said in his Roger's faking voice. 

Brian was speechless but they could imagine he was opening and closing his mouth soundlessly behind his mask. Normally Brian's pride would demand he lord his title over any that would offend him but as no one was to reveal themselves at the masquerade he was trapped without his regular defense. 

"Perhaps someone should make *him* go to his knees. I'm sure he'd be pretty like that," Deaky continued about Brian. "I don't know what he's done to deserve the pleasure though."

"I-I-I," Brian stammered and hissed like a wet cat, clearly offended.

"Not that I'm not sure you won't love to be bent over and give it good by dear sir," Freddie said a little condescending as he patted Crystal's firm chest. While the Queens lives relatively soft lives, Crystal toiled for his master and that had given him a labour's body. Now it was Brian's turn to be pinned by 'unwanted' advances by the three monarchs while Crystal stood unmoving with his arms crossed. "But something tells me you've been bad and don't deserve it."

Brian straightened himself and tried to loom over them with his height. Nice to know despite his caring, sympathetic nature, he still had a backbone. "I will not thank you for such an offer."

"Why? Are you spoken for?" Deaky centered on the point of contention. If Brian said yes, they'd forgive him for pursuing whom he thought was Roger. 

"No but I-"

"Err," Roger made the sound of a squeaking hinge, "Wrong answer. Want to try again?" Roger's spoke for the first time with his disguised voice that sounded so eerily similar to Crystals.

Brian's eyes widened behind his mask, "Oh shit."

Freddie tutted. Deaky spoke lowly, "Indeed, but I'm sure we'll find a way to remind you to whom you belong."


End file.
